La mort d'un être cher (Death of a Loved One)
by Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki
Summary: This fanfic here is based on something true: Frieda Love Belvini and her friend Christine Muller Everett were in complete shock when her grandmother tragically passed away. With such news, how would this Italian-Japanese woman handle it and Masamune wand Toby being on those girls's sides?


**Hello guys, if you're reading this, the following that you're about too read is based on my personal life. And I have horrible news. My maternal grandmother...she passed away from chronic kidney failure recently and I was devastated by this. Also, I wrote this fanfic dedicated to my grandmother Catherine (from the Philippines). And my OC will experience death of a loved one along with another OC.**

**In case you're wondering: the title is French for Death Of a Loved One (I might put that up on the summary)**

**So please read at own risk (from the feels of it). And there will be French dialogue since this takes place in Quebec.**

* * *

A lovely 21 year old woman with chestnut braided hair and azure blue eyes was peacefully reading a novel. It seems that every day that the French-Canadian woman was finding ways to enjoy herself even at her home. Her name was Christine Muller Everett, and her life was well...easygoing.

Suddenly, she saw 2 familiar faces running down to her room. One of them had dirty blond hair and purple eyes and the other with platinum blond hair and silver eyes. Apparently, the 2 of them were half-brothers and the chestnut hired woman knew them pretty well since she was close to them. Both of these young men had distressed expressions on them.

"Toby! Alex! Is something the matter?" Christine wonders.

"Yeah something is the matter and that's why we came here!" The platinum blond haired, known as Alex Dunford and Christine's boyfriend panics.

"Also, do you know a woman named Guillelmina Belvini Niculescu?" The dirty blind haired man, Toby asks.

"Yes I do know her since she's my best friend's maternal grandmother and I'm close to her as well. I heard she's a nice lady and I'm starting to feel something's wrong," The French-Canadian girl replies, feeling a bit tense.

"Yeah...and the thing is, that she passed away recently," Alex said, trying not to be blunt.

Christine gasps," What?! That's terrible to hear and how could that happen?"

"Well apparently, she suffered from a chronic kidney failure 2 years ago and she refused dialysis. I'm not sure if your friend told you this but the doctors said she wouldn't live any longer due to the rejection of treatment, and since then she had complications and..." Toby stopped what he said when he saw the 21 year old burst into tears. Blood related or not, she could not contain the fact that a loved one has their soul given up on Earth. The French-Canadian woman embraced the 2 young men, sobbing quite loudly and Alex had to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay...Chrissy," The Canadian man said, while stroking her chestnut hair.

**In Quebec, Canada...**

A beautiful 22 year old Italian-Japanese woman was roaming in the street of this beautiful Canadian province. Yes, she and her husband has recently moved to Canada to see her father and it has been 3 days since then. She was wearing a lilac halter maternity dress that was knee-length and with white polka dots, and purple flip flops with 2-inch low heels. This honey haired woman was currently 6 months pregnant with her first child and she spotted a familiar Japanese man and he looked at her with his brown eyes.

"Up and running again?" the 22 year old man asks.

"Well yeah because being 6 months pregnant, I have to have somethings to do before the baby comes," Frieda responds, giggling.

"That's cool and I can grab us something to eat, if you want," The man known as Masamune Kadoya says.

"Really? That's sweet of you to offer lunch Masamune," the pregnant woman replies.

Then Masamune's best friend, known as Toby ran down to the mansion residency of the Kadoya-Love couple. He still had a distressed face since he was afraid how his friend and his wife is going to react afterwards.

"Hey Masamune and Frieda," The Dungeon blader greets, staying calm.

"Oh, hello Toby," Frieda responds.

"Hey pal and is there something wrong?" The Japanese man asks.

"Unfortunately yes and can I talk to you guys in a private room?" Toby replies and the couple nodded their heads. The honey haired woman held her husband's hand and a worried expression appeared on her face, for she assumes bad news. Masamune reassures her that it won't be as bad, or so he thought.

As the couple sat down in a white sofa in the foyer, Toby looked up with his purple eyes and spoke up," Frieda, you know Guillelmina Belvini Niculescu, right?"

"Yes since she's my maternal grandmother and I'm quite close to her as well. Plus I've been aware that she has been suffering from kidney failure for 2 years now," The Italian-Japanese woman answers.

"So what's wrong, c'mon spit it out already!" Masamune asked, impatiently.

"The thing is Frieda that...she...she didn't live that long as expected and she's...you know deceased from existence," Frieda's eyes widened in shock and tears immediately cascaded from her baby blue eyes. The Italian-Japanese pregnant woman was beyond devastated to the fact that her own grandmother, whom she's close with had died and hearing such news was tragic enough. Masamune looked as his wife and she instantly embraced her husband, crying her eyes out. The Japanese man had to comfort his wife as she is now going through tough times like these. Moreover, he was concerned that she'll be stressed out and it's not healthy to her pregnancy.

"So when's the funeral?" Masamune suddenly asks.

"I heard by Frieda's friend Christine that it'll be 5 days from now and will be held at Iles-de-la-Madeleine," Toby answers. He too felt pity for the fact that Freida's loved one was dead and gone.

And what does Frieda do while mourning? Well, she starts to eat more and more, despite no significant weight gain just to comfort herself little by little. She's definitely going to attend the funeral because it would be dishonorable if she never attends her own grandmother's funeral. She even called her mother Ludovica Belvini about this terrible news and she was merely affected by this As for Christine, she and her boyfriend Alex has been thinking about attending as well. This French-Canadian woman was feeling nothing but sorrow and despair in her eyes.

**5 Days Later in Iles-de-la-Madeleine...**

Frieda was on her way to the funeral with her dull baby blue eyes completely burdened. This pregnant 22 year old was wearing a black halter maternity dress that is knee-length and with transparent elbow-length sleeves, followed by a black headband accented with a faux black rose and 2-inch peek-toe heels. She hasn't said hello or became friendly with the guests ever since the start of her mourning period. Then baby blue eyes made contact with a familiar French-Canadian woman, Christine.

Frieda speaks," Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela arriverait oh-si soudainement."

" Même ici, ma copine" Christine responds.

Meanwhile, Toby, Masamune and Alex were wondering what the conversation between the 2 women was all about.

"So did Frieda was able to handle the bad news?" Toby asks with curiosity.

"Not really since she had it hard and I'm worried because it might affect the rest of her pregnancy," The Japanese man replies.

"Same thing with Christine. Ever since finding out the death of Guillelmina, she hasn't been herself, so I know those feels," Alex added.

"It's no surprise really since she and Frieda was already aware of the kidney failure thing prior to her death," Masamune states.

"I agree and maybe Frieda's taking it too seriously..." Toby wonders.

So this former Gan Gan Galaxy member was concerned for not only his wife, but Toby and Alex as well. Maybe he should leave Frieda alone and with her parents during the funeral.

" Que le début de la cérémonie de funérailles" the priest then announces.

Masamune decided to sit next to his wife and her parents. Christine and Alex were sitting in the exact same row. Frieda then rest her head on Masamune's chest in sorrow. She was still beyond saddened that her own grandmother died. At first she felt awkward, but then she decided to leave the funeral own.

"Masamune, I'm going to the bathroom real quick," The Italian-Japanese woman lies.

"Okay Cherry Girl," Masamune responded before he kissed her hand. Then she dashed up, which then brought suspicion to the 21 year old woman. Christine was beyond worried about her friend Frieda since something bad might happen to her. Sure, she was traumatized about her grandmother dead, but she wondered is Frieda really taking this too far?

Christine then told her boyfriend that she too will be at the ladies bathroom. After his approval, the chestnut haired woman followed Frieda.

Meanwhile in the secluded cubicle of the bathroom, the Italian-Japanese took out a pocket knife that she hid for herself. It wasn't like her since she refuses violence and that she's about to attempt self-abuse and suicide, but the stress she was under was too much. Plus, it would definitely affect the unborn child in a way, but that wasn't the issue right now!

" Elle aurait pu dit oui" Frieda said to herself.

As she almost takes her first stab, a familiar voice calls out.

"Please don't, Frieda!" Christine exclaims.

The honey haired woman then looks at her friend and sighs, not letting go of the pocket knife. But eventually, Christine commands her friend to give it to her and the 22 year old just gave in.

"I'm sorry Christine but it's just that, I completely lost hope. I'm not as strong as I seem to be,"

"I understand your pain but suicide is going to affect me more than you think, no? Besides, it's not even worth sacrificing yourself to your grandmother"

"Je sais qu'elle est à mon coeur, mais ..." The honey haired woman speaks up, trying to find out what to say next.

"Mais quoi? Je ne pense pas que votre grand-mère se fera un plaisir de votre état de misère que vous allez sous." Christine replies.

"Mais elle et ma mère étaient si proches les unes des autres et si elle meurt et une partie de moi mourir, je pourrais aussi bien prendre ma vie entière avec elle." The Italian-Japanese woman remarks.

"Non Frieda, tu perds espoir! Ce n'est pas comme vous d'être de cette façon!" the chestnut hair yells.

"Elle aurait pu dit oui! Elle aurait pu dit oui!" Frieda cried.

"Je sais qu'elle doit avoir accepté la dialyse, mais il allait être son temps par la suite." Christine said. Then she also said that it was not worth risking her friend's life just because her relative passed from this Earth. She even said that Guillelmina was proud of her beloved grandmother and that she should do whatever she can to pursue her dreams and achieve whatever's coming. Frieda looked down at her pocket knife, being open-minded and understanding.

"You know what? You're right because I think it's time to move on. I now know that my grandmother's in my heart and in a better place and I shouldn't attempt risky things anymore. Maybe I shouldn't let that be a burden of mine and that next time, I won't try to commit suicide ever again." Frieda said.

"That's the Frieda I know and I wanna ask you another thing too." Christine says.

"What is it?" The Italian-Japanese woman asks.

"Est-ce que tu veux être comme ma sœur?" The French-Canadian woman says.

" Oui, je le ferais" Frieda responds, smiling.

* * *

**So that ends the tragic-oneshot, though the ending had a bright side to it, which symbolizes that it's time to move on and I know that my grandmother's in a better place. The suicide thing did not happen to me it was added there to add some feeling and comfort from a friend. I feel this was touchy, so yeah. Also Christine is one of my new OC's for MFB, though she was mentioned a couple of times. Well read and review folks and here's the translations (for those who don't speak French)**

**Je n'ai jamais pensé que cela arriverait oh-si soudainement-I never thought that this would happen oh-so suddenly.**

**Même ici, ma copine-Same here, my friend.**

**Que le début de la cérémonie de funérailles-The beginning of the funeral ceremony**

**Elle aurait pu dit oui-She could've said yes.**

**Je sais qu'elle est à mon coeur, mais -I know she's in my heart, but...**

**Mais quoi? Je ne pense pas que votre grand-mère sera heureuse de votre état de misère que vous allez sous-But what? I don't think your grandmother will be happy your state of misery you're going under.**

**Mais elle et ma mère étaient si proches les unes des autres et si elle meurt et une partie de moi mourir, je pourrais aussi bien prendre ma vie entière avec elle-But she and my mother were so close to each other and if she dies and a part of me die, I might as well take my whole life with her.**

**Non Frieda, tu perds espoir! C'est pas comme tu sois de cette façon-No Frieda, you're losing hope! It's not like you to be this way!**

**Je sais qu'elle doit avoir accepté la dialyse, mais il allait être son temps par la suite-I know she should have accepted dialysis, but it was going to be her time eventually.**

**"Est-ce que tu veux être comme ma sœur-Do you want to be like my sister?**

**Oui, je le farais-Yes, I would.**


End file.
